


Snowstorm

by ohnoanotheroneofthese (MyOldFics)



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOldFics/pseuds/ohnoanotheroneofthese
Summary: Shitty weather equals shitty times





	

 

“Okay so drive ahead a bit, the next turn is to the left,” Kellin told from the passenger’s side.

“Are you sure?” Vic asked. “Maybe we should stop and ask for the directions, look, there’s a small bar right there.”

“We don’t need directions, I know where we are,” Kellin said defiantly and so they drove past the bar.

“But it wouldn’t have hurt to ask,” Vic snapped back. “It’s snowing so thickly I wouldn’t be surprised if we were to drive right past the house.”

Kellin and Vic were heading to Vic’s cousins birthday. His cousin had moved recently, a bit further away from the city. All they could see right now were basically trees, trees, and even more trees. Kellin was sure he could navigate them there with some help from google maps but Vic was skeptical, especially since it had been snowing the whole day. And it being about 6 pm now, it was getting dark too.

“Shit, I lost the connection,” Kellin said.

“I’m turning back, we’re going to ask from the people at the bar,” Vic said and started looking for a place he could turn back.

“You don’t need to, I remember it was left from the next intersection and then straight until we see the sign for that town, and then we can look at the directions your cousin sent from there on,” Kellin said.

“Why are you so against asking for help?” Vic grumbled.

“Because we don’t need it,” Kellin said simply. “Turn left.”

Vic did as told, turning left from the small intersection. The road they turned onto was on the smaller side and didn’t seem to be used that much. They drove down that road a bit but then their car seemed to get stuck on the snow, refusing to move forward.

“Look what happened, now we’re stuck!” Vic exclaimed, trying to reverse the car out of the road, it not working.

“It’s not my fault!” Kellin yelled.

“It is! You told me to drive here!” Vic replied. He pressed the gas pedal harder, trying to get the car to move anywhere from the snow.

“Did I tell you to drive so we get stuck?” Kellin asked.

“Well maybe if-” Vic’s sentence was cut short when the car suddenly lurched forward, over the pile of snow and off the road. The other front tire was deep in the snow, and it was clear they wouldn’t get out of this without a tow truck.

“Look what you did now!” Kellin shouted, making Vic even more irritated.

“Oh fucking hell we never should have come here,” Vic said. “Or at least we should have asked directions from someone who actually knows.”

“You can not blame this on me!” Kellin protested.

“I’m just saying, we could be driving to the right direction right now but instead we’re stuck in the snow,” Vic said, throwing his arms in the air and looking away from Kellin.

“Yeah, if you knew how to drive,” Kellin said back.

Vic huffed and shook his head in disbelief, reaching to the glove compartment to find his phone.

“I’m going to call the tow truck so we can get out of here,” he said. “I don’t fancy being stuck in a car with you for too long.”

“The feeling’s mutual,” Kellin said and crossed his arms over his chest.

“I don’t have service here in the middle of nowhere,” Vic said after a while of trying.

“I’ll look if I do,” Kellin said and opened his phone, only to sigh in defeat. “No, me neither. Must be all these fuckng trees, or the storm.”

“Great, so what now?” Vic asked.

“I guess we have to walk to that bar we passed a while ago, it wasn’t too far,” Kellin said.

“So now you want to go there?” Vic scoffed.

“It’s not like we have a choice,” Kellin replied. “Because someone drove our car off the road.”

“Yeah, we’re walking there,” Vic said quickly and turned the engine off, stepping out of the car. “The faster we get out of here the better.”

Kellin climbed out of the car as well and started to walk to the direction they had came from while Vic locked the car doors. They walked in silence, the only sound coming from the snow scrunching under their shoes. The snow was still falling thickly and the cold wind was biting both of their faces. Luckily the road was illuminated by lamp posts, the dark forest around them looking creepy enough even in this lighting.

“It’s so cold,” Vic whined and wrapped his arms tighter around his own body, trying desperately to stay warm while the cold wind was chilling him to the bone.

“I told you to wear the warmer coat,” Kellin replied, even though it was obvious that he was freezing underneath his own thick winter coat.

“Well, I didn’t think you’d make us drive off the road in the middle of nowhere,” Vic snapped back.

“Me?” Kellin asked. “If I remember right it was you who sat behind the wheel.”

“Yeah but it was you who told me to turn to that road,” Vic argued back. “It was most likely a wrong road too. I mean, I’m pretty sure a road that small doesn’t lead to a town. It was more likely some small road that leads to a single house or-”

“Shut up, I can see the lights.”

And like Kellin said, the two could see the lights of the bar a bit in front of them. Their argument was momentarily forgotten as the warm glow from the windows seemed to make their icy feet lighter and their pace increased, until they were right in front of the small bar.

Stepping inside, they were instantly greeted by warm atmosphere. The bar was quite tiny, but had a decent amount of people in it. In the corner of a bar there was a band playing, the music still quiet enough for it to be possible to converse with each other.

Vic checked his phone to see that it had reception again now that they were out of the woods.

“I’ll call the tow truck, you go and get us some coffee,” he said and left Kellin to walk to the counter by himself.

There was a middle aged woman standing behind it, watching the band while being ready to help any customers.

“Hello, what can I get you?” She asked happily as Kellin reached the counter.

“Two cups of coffee, please,” Kellin asked politely.

“Of course,” the woman said, going to get their coffees. Kellin nodded, turning his focus at Vic who was talking on the phone a bit away from them.

The woman returned, placing two cups of coffee to the counter, “You can get the milk and the sugar from there,” she said, pointing to the end of the counter where there was a small tray.

“Thank you,” Kellin smiled warmly and paid for their coffees, before heading to the tray and making both of their cups exactly as they liked them.

By then Vic had finished the phone call and he walked to where Kellin was stirring their coffees. Wordlessly he took his own cup and headed to an empty table, Kellin following behind.

They took of their coats and sat down on the opposite sides of the table, keeping their eyes on everything else but each other. The atmosphere was still tense from their argument earlier.

“They said it’s going to take a while,” Vic explained to Kellin. “Because of the shitty weather we’re not the only ones needing their help. The man said he’ll be here in about an hour, so it looks like we’ll be here for a while.”

“Okay, at least it’s warm,” Kellin said, taking a sip of his coffee.

“True,” Vic replied holding the cup between his hands, letting it warm his icy fingers. “The man said that he’s going to call me when he’s here. We can direct him to our car from here.”

The hostility from before was gone, but there was no denying that something was still wrong between them. The both of them were drinking their drinks in silence, not bringing up the argument from before. They knew it was probably down to the stress and the awful weather, but they couldn’t help but wonder what the other one was thinking. Both knew they needed to apologize, but were waiting for the other to do so as well.

It was eventually Vic who broke the silence. It was long after they had drank the last drops of their coffees and the silence had really started to turn tense, now when the coffee didn’t work as a distraction anymore. They were pretending to pay attention to the band, a surprisingly good group who played mostly slower songs, getting the locals out of their tables and onto the dance floor.

Kellin turned his attention to Vic when he noticed movement from the corner of his eye. Vic had stood up and he tentatively walked to stand in front of Kellin, reaching his hand forward and looking Kellin in the eyes for the first time since they had driven off the road.

“Dance with me,” he said quietly, with a small hopeful smile on his lips.

Kellin didn’t know what to say so he nodded, standing up and taking Vic’s hand in his, letting Vic lead him to where the people were dancing. They wrapped their arms around each other, resting their heads on the other’s shoulder, and started to gently sway to the rhythm of the music.

“I’m so sorry for what I said,” Kellin said softly after a moment of dancing. “It was not your fault.”

“I’m sorry too,” Vic replied, hugging Kellin a bit tighter. “I shouldn’t have gotten mad at you, it wasn’t your fault either.”

“It’s okay,” Kellin mumbled to Vic’s shoulder, and so their argument had been left to past.

What they were doing couldn’t exactly be described as dancing, they were merely swaying from side to side. Both appreciated the warm feeling, the emotional one that was down to them making up, and the physical warmth that radiated from the other’s body. The coffee had warmed them up a bit, but it was nothing compared to being in the arms of a person you love.

Neither of them wanted to stop, but after a couple songs their dance was interrupted by Vic’s phone ringing. Reluctantly Vic pulled away from Kellin and dug his jeans pocket to find the phone. He answered, talking for a little while before hanging up.

“The tow truck is here,” Vic told Kellin.

They left the dance floor and went to retrieve their jackets from their table before heading out. There they saw the tow truck and a tall man standing beside it.

“Vic Fuentes?” The man asked as they approached him.

“Yeah,” Vic replied with a nod.

“Hop on then,” the man said with a friendly smile.

They both sat on the truck, it having three seats at the front. The man climbed to the driver’s side and started the engine.

“So where exactly your car is?” The man asked, getting ready to leave the small parking lot.

“Start driving to the left and I’ll tell you when we’re at the right intersection,” Vic told him.

Vic gave instructions to get to the car and quite soon they had found the place where they had driven off road. The journey had seemed a lot longer when they were walking to the bar earlier.

It didn’t take long for the man to get their car back on the main road, away from the high snow. Vic made sure that the car hadn’t been damaged in the process of driving off the road and then paid the man who seemed to be in a rush to help someone else.

“Drive safe,” he wished before he climbed to his truck and drove away.

Vic and Kellin got into their car, desperate to get warm again.

“Do you still want to drive to your cousin’s?” Kellin asked Vic as they had buckled up and the engine was running, slowly warming up the freezing car.

“To be honest I was never really fond of the idea of going there,” Vic admitted. “I think we should just drive back home, watch some movies maybe. We can tell them what happened and say that by the time we were back on the road it was too late to go to the party.”

“Sounds good,” Kellin agreed. “I’m tired and would love to watch a good movie under the blankets with a steaming cup of tea.”

“And with cuddles I hope?” Vic asked, turning the car carefully to the direction of their home.

“As if you need to ask,” Kellin replied with a smile.  

 


End file.
